Prisoner Skit
by Lanye
Summary: Sokka and Azula play out a skit, but then become distracted.. with each other. Sokkla oneshot.


**I don't own anything. Obviously. Considering this is a website for fanfiction.**

"Any chance you can tell me what's going on?" Sokka asked the room. Being blindfolded, he couldn't see his captures, but he heard footfalls. There had been four, but now there was only one after the other three left.

"Well, I don't make a habit of informing my enemies." Azula's voice said from somewhere in front and to his right. He turned his head in her direction.

"Hello, Azula. Zuko's sister right? Has a daddy fetish and trust issues? That's you right?"

"If you want me to cook your tongue, keep talking," she said tensely. "Otherwise, you'll only speak to answer my questions."

"Right."

"Good, now then, can I assume you won't tell me where the Avatar went?"

"That's right," he answered. "And no amount of torture will change that."

"Well," she started, adopting a seductive tone. "There are _many_ forms of torture..." He felt her leg brush up against his outreached hand.

He bit his lip, resisting the urge to feel her up. Not that he needed to as she did more than enough on her own. "Admittedly, your tactics are effective," he said, hoping it would keep her at it. "But I can't tell you- I _won't_ tell you where they went." he finished firmly.

"Are you sure?.." she purred, leaning down and biting his ear.

"A-ah.. yes, I'm sure."

"You sound a little _hesitant_," she responded, her breath on his cheek. "Maybe you're having.. second thoughts?"

"Yes..." he shook his head. "I mean no!"

"Oh.. don't be that way.. _Sokka._" she exhaled his name on his lips before kissing him. He couldn't resist and kissed her back. Then she pulled away with a low giggle. "Now then- where is he?"

"Who the hell cares about that?" Sokka muttered.

Azula smirked. "You're right," she agreed silkily. "Let's continue this instead."

"Yeah..." he muttered huskily as she came to him again.

"Stop!" Zuko shouted. "This is _not_ what we agreed on you two!"

"Shut up Zuzu," Azula muttered, followed with a groan as Sokka kissed her neck, still chained to the wall.

"Yeah Zuko," Sokka added, reaching Azula's collarbones. "Mind your own business."

"Sokka!" Katara yelled. "This is a skit for the _kids_!"

"They're warriors," Sokka mumbled into Azula's chest. "They can take it."

"If you're so worried about it," Azula said with a shiver. "Get rid of the brats."

"Sokka.. no, both of you; come on, it supposed this to be fun and, you know.. not-"

"Shut up airhead." They both muttered into each other's mouth through a kiss.

The other three teens quickly shuffled the Watertribe boys out of the room and shut the door behind them. Merely seconds later, the moaning grew louder.

"This was supposed to be an event for the kids to celebrate the third year anniversary of the end of the war," Katara muttered.

"Yeah," Zuko agreed sulkily. "And did they forget that they're in the middle of my ship's _prison hold_? Disgusting."

"Well.. they're good actors," Aang commented with a weak smile.

"I guess I should count myself lucky that Toph wasn't interested," Zuko said. "She would've sunk us." Then he winced at a loud moan from his sister.

"Yeah," Katara said. "I'm glad-"

"_Shit,_ Sokka!" Azula gasped.

"Right back at you, Princess," Sokka grunted.

The other teens gagged.

"I.. er.. we should get the kids further away from.. _that_," Aang said. The other two nodded, and they rushed the Watertribe kids away back onto the deck where they roamed and played games with each other.

Despite the distance and two shut doors between them, the three on deck could still hear the two below perfectly clear, leaving all of them sullen.

"I want off," Katara muttered at the ocean, but unwilling to water bend a board for herself and leave the kids behind.

"They're so.. loud." Aang said from next to her and with a similar reason for not gliding away.

"I've never felt less welcomed on my own ship," Zuko muttered next to him, his arms crossed as he glared down at the water.

They all wore blushes as the sound of a joined moan from below deck reached them, followed by silence and stillness.

Meanwhile, back in the prison hold, the two partners panted. "So," Sokka said, still regaining his breath. "Any chance you can let me out of these cuffs?" He nodded to his restraints.

Azula smirked at him, leaning over and kissing him before replying. "But I like you like this," she said, tugging on her pants. "It's.. enticing."

"I don't disagree with you," Sokka said. "But at the same time, I can't help but think it's unfair that you get to have pants on while I don't."

She rolled her eyes while fastening her chest wraps.

"And my wrists are raw."

Raised eyebrows as she slipped an arm into her shirt was the only sign she'd heard him.

"I.. have to go to the bathroom?"

No response as she fastened the sash around her waist.

"You know, I'm starting to feel like I'm _actually_ your prisoner," he commented warily.

"Is that not the case?" Azula asked, turning to him fully dressed with a raised eyebrow.

"Maybe in law, but preferably not in practice."

She frowned. "In law?" she asked. "It's not like we're married. How-" she stopped as she saw the shy smile play on Sokka's lips.

"I know this isn't the ideal circumstance," he said, still smiling up at her. "But will you marry me Azula?" he asked.

She looked at him, his open smile, sparkling blue eyes.. on his knees, his arms held out by the chains attaching him to the wall, naked, and with sweat dripping down the entire length of his tanned, lean muscled body.

She smiled possessively. "Yes."


End file.
